This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to electronic devices such as headphones.
Electronic devices such as headphones may contain audio circuitry and speakers for playing audio content for a user. To ensure satisfactory playback of content through the left and right speakers of a set of headphones, the left and right speakers of many headphones are labeled “left” and “right.” If a user accidentally wears the headphones in the incorrect orientation with the left speaker on right ear and right speaker on left ear, stereo audio playback will be reversed from its expected configuration. This can lead to undesirable user experiences such as when a user is listening to a movie soundtrack and action on the right of the screen results in sounds in the user's left ear.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved electronic devices such as improved headphones.